


LumberJack

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal is a Lumberjack, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Thinks it's Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: After the fall they both take on new jobs: Will becomes a dog trainer and Hannibal a lumberjack. Will tries not to let it show just how much watching him swing that axe is a turn on till he can no longer pretend.





	LumberJack

 

They settled in a life not at all like whose they’d left behind.

Will gravitated to dog training, starting at an obedience school and quickly rising up to be the best trainer in the whole of it. 

Hannibal found work with a lumber company that were more than pleased with his quick cutting. Will couldn’t blame them, just the act of watching him swing the axe was a turn on he hadn’t expected to have. 

He couldn’t help himself from staring when Hannibal offered to cut them wood for the fireplace, Will trying not to blush when Hannibal remarked that they’d run out again. 

“We must have had less than you thought we did.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, I’m sure that must be the case.” 

Will would follow him outside holding a bottle of water, the chill in the air biting just enough to keep him from doing something foolish like knocking Hannibal down and rutting against him like a teenager. 

“You seem to have taken to lumberjacking well,” Will remarked, the sweat pouring off of him as he worked making Will’s cock twitch. 

Hannibal brought the axe down hard, wiping his brow with one hand before giving up entirely for the shirt. He wiped his face with it, the muscles in his upper half moving as he breathed. “You are surprised.” 

Will swallowed, “Not that you enjoy cutting things in half with an axe,” he laughed, “More that you like being among those men.” 

Hannibal finished and Will handed him the water, licking his lips as Hannibal swallowed it down without taking a breath. He held the empty bottle and sighed, wiping his mouth. “I do not always need to be among the rich and the spoiled,” he held up the flannel in his hand, “I sometimes prefer to roll around in the muck with the rest of society.” 

Will laughed, “Easier to hide that way?” 

Hannibal leaned in close to him, his breath ghosting against Will’s lips. “Sometimes yes,” he stared at Will’s lips, “There is also the added bonus of your attention. Do not mistake me for completely oblivious.” 

Will blushed and stood, intending to head inside but Hannibal gripped his arm. 

“Look at me.” 

Will looked up, cheeks reddening. “I feel like I’m a fifteen year old boy just discovering nude magazines. I….” 

Hannibal kissed him hard and Will melted into him, arms tight to his neck as they tasted each other. When they pulled apart both were breathless, Will sighing as Hannibal touched his cheek. 

“I think we have enough wood to settle by the fire for the evening, Will,” he kissed him again, “Care to join me?” 

Will grabbed his hand, “I think I’d rather use the bed.” 


End file.
